Musical Meme
by TheOneAndOnly-K
Summary: A musical collection of your favorite character couples! Just request your couple and perhaps your favorite song and join it to this collection! A/N: It has been edited so you can search your favorite couple in the chapter drop down and songs are placed in alphabetical order. Please give me your ideas!
1. 2 Reasons - TI (Trey Songz)

_**2 Reasons - T.I (ft Trey Songz)**_

_**Sonic x Shadow**_

_**Warning: Yaoi ahead. Don't like it, don't read it. Thank you :D**_

_**Disclaimer: **__****__**I do not own Sonic, they belong to SEGA and Music belongs to respected owners.**_

* * *

Sonic's birthday was coming up and he had invited everyone. From Silver and Blaze to Rouge and Omega. He even invited Jet and Wave. Everyone agreed except for one. Shadow. Sonic sighed at the fact Shadow hadn't accepted. He invited everyone Shadow liked and still he refuses to show up. He was the first guest...

The party began. Sonic was putting on a fake smile whenever someone approached him, but Tails caught him looking upset. He walked over to him and asked him what was wrong, Sonic's response was the door. Tails didn't understand. Was he waiting for someone? He glanced around the room, ticking off everyone he knew, realizing Shadow wasn't here. Tails felt a smile upon his face.

Sonic wanted Shadow.

He gave him a smile and told him his thoughts, only to be approved by the burning blush upon the hedgehog's cheeks. Tails chuckled.

"He is on his way, just didn't want the attention of being here on time." That turned Sonic's scowl upside down. He eagerly waited for Shadow to appear, waiting on his arrival.

Shadow finally fought his nerves and decided to attend Sonic's party. He hated the attention, but he'd go there for 2 reasons; the drinks and Sonic x Who needs food when you have Sonic?

* * *

**Next Couple: Sonic x Shadow. Don't forget to review!**


	2. 3 Way - Lonely Island (Lady Gaga)

_**3 Way (The Golden Rule) - The Lonely Island (ft Justin Timberlake)**_

_**Sonic x Shadow**_

_**Warning: Yaoi ahead. You do not like Yaoi, then don't read. Thank you! :D **_

_**Disclaimer **__**I do not own Sonic, they belong to SEGA and Music belongs to respected owners.**_

* * *

It was a typical day on Mobius. Calm blue skies, beautiful ocean scenery... and two feisty hedgehogs arguing. What they were arguing about changed every coming day, but it always had the same meaning beneath. Who was better?

"You can't even get a girlfriend!" Shadow yelled, already annoyed at Sonic's rants.

"Can too! You couldn't get one you mean!" Sonic snapped back.

"I can't? I've got a girlfriend. I'm meeting her tonight. Why don't you come with me and see her?" Shadow pushed.

"I've got a cutie myself. She asked me to come over tonight so I can't see your imaginary gal." The two finally came to the conclusion. They'd meet up where they were with PROOF that their girl exists. Shadow chuckled, walking off toward some near by stores.

"See you there, Faker."

* * *

Time had passed and Shadow and Sonic were racing through town to see their respected girlfriend. Shadow held a bottle of wine as he walked up to her apartment, opening the door and finding where she was staying. The sight of the blue blur pushed him way off guard.

"Faker! Why are you here?" Sonic turned, holding wine in his hand, a similar make to Shadow's.

"I could ask you the same!" Sonic declared as the door opened. Rouge stood there, smiling.

"Hey boys, I want you both, I hope that you think that's cool." She hid the growing smirk on her face.

"Say what?" The hedgehogs said in unison.

"I know most guys wont freak together, but have you heard about the Golden rule?" She walked inside, holding the boys hands and closing the door with a kick of her heel.

Sonic and Shadow were surprised but as time passed, they realized, Rouge is that kind of girl...

After showing them the bedroom, Rouge smiled. "I'm going to get dressed. You too entertain yourselves while I'm gone," closing the door behind her. Sonic and Shadow glared at each other.

"Why are you here again." Shadow growled.

"Because Rouge asked me to." Sonic threw back. "Besides, I bet you wont get a kiss by the end of the night." Sonic's cocky grin grew with each word.

"I bet you wont!" Shadow declared, before being pushed against a wall, lips upon his own. He had to admit, they were warm and soft.

Sonic broke the kiss with his trademark grin. "I win the bet."

* * *

**Next Couple: Silver x Kirsty (OC Warning)**


	3. 8 Bit World - YFM

_**8 Bit World - Your Favorite Martian**_

_**Silver x Kirsty**_

_**Warning: Oc's used ahead. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer on front page.**_

* * *

_****_Kirsty was bored, sitting in her bedroom, playing with her Sega Genesis. She was just going to complete the fifth level of Sonic the Hedgehog when a zap was heard from the TV. She stopped playing, glancing up at the sparks that were admitted from the TV. Her eyes widen at the sight of the sparks, she didn't see the electrical current flowing through the controller and into her skin. The electric shock caused her to black out...

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she glanced around. She wasn't at home that's for sure. She sat up and took in the surroundings when a white hedgehog stood in front of her.

"You're awake! That's good news." She recognized the hedgehog almost immediately.

"Y-You're Silver the hedgehog right..." Her hand shook as she pointed to him. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"You got that right. I didn't think I was that popular!" He admitted, smiling even more. Kirsty couldn't believe it. Surely she was in a dream... She pinched her side, only to feel fur. She stood up and looked at herself. She had skin on her hands, but fur on her sides. Her attire remained the same. She looked up at Silver and asked for a mirror. Almost immediately he returned with a mirror as Kirsty observed her face.

"I'm a hedgehog..?" She mumbled, touching the fur on her face.

"Technically an echidna. However, you're the first echidna I've seen with hair instead of dread locks, especially that long... I mean it reaches your knees." Silver smiled as she noticed her ears weren't sticking up like a hedgehog's did and her tail was crooked, not straight. Her hands then moved up to her chest and it was there Silver had to make her stop.

"Perhaps you should take a walk outside.. See what you can do." She smiled at Silver's nice attitude and gave him a slight peck on the cheek as a thank you.

* * *

**Next Couple: Sonic x Amy. Don't forget to give your reviews!**


	4. Alejandro - Lady Gaga

_**Alejandro - Lady Gaga**_

_**Sonic x Amy**_

**_Disclaimer on front page_**

* * *

**__**Amy was honestly sick of it. He always ran away and he never returned. She sighed, thinking she was acting childish. Perhaps she was, perhaps she wasn't. Her memories went back to the day before, her heart shattering silently in her chest.

**FLASHBACK**

"Stay away from me." Sonic muttered.

"Sonikku! Sonikku wait for your fioncé!" Amy chased after him, but today he stopped in mid run.

"I SAID STAY AWAY AMY! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME! YOU'RE ANNOYING AS IT IS!" Sonic yelled at the top of his voice, causing people from inside to look at the commotion. Amy just felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Did he really hate her?

**FLASHBACK END**

She didn't want to remember any more after that. Her chest felt heavy as she hugged her Sonic plush close. It was the only thing that reminded her of Sonic she hadn't put in boxes. She decided she was going to move away, leave Sonic with peace away from her. A tear fell onto her rosy fur, just as a knock was heard at her door. She didn't want to see anyone, but answered the door anyway.

"Hey what is it... Sonic?" There he was, standing on her door step, pushing his fingers together in a nervous manner.

"D-Don't move away Amy...Cream told me you had packed your bags and boxed everything. I don't want you to leave." Amy felt her chest flutter, but a few phony words weren't going to be enough.

"But you hurt me." Amy stated forcefully.

"And I'm sorry. I was harsh I know and after thinking about it, I don't want you to go. I just nervous of..." She couldn't make out the rest. But he ran from her because he was nervous? Sonic picked up his tone again. "...So I wanted to say sorry...and...see if you're okay." Amy noticed Sonic's blush on his cheeks and his feet twitching. She sighed. He wanted to run from the situation. That brought a smile to her face. He was just a nervous type of guy. But before she could accept his apology, she felt a set of warm lips on her own, the blue blur stood in front of her face. She didn't get time to process the situation before he ran off in nerves.

He'd kissed her... He liked her after all...

* * *

**Next Couple: Silver x Amy. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Alien - YFM

_**Alien - Your Favorite Martian**_

_**Silver x Amy**_

_**Disclaimer on front page**_

_**Requested by: Poltique**_

* * *

Silver was a happy guy. He liked talking to people, helping those in need and enjoyed drawing pictures of his friends. Unfortunately that changed when a monster called Iblis struck and destroyed his town and world. The only way to save this was to travel back in time and stop the cause from happening.

However, when he traveled back, it wasn't as easy as that...

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Laughed a blue fuzz ball. Silver was getting annoyed. He wasn't the first hedgehog (or any creature for that matter) to laugh at his quill style and tall boots. He was actually beginning to distrust life in the past, but couldn't do anything about it. After the blue boy laughed his sides out, Silver used his telekinesis and held him up by his feet, brushing away any stray tears as he threw him across the street, running to his goal.

After a good while, he found a nice coffee shop and decided, if coffee was anything like it was at home, then now was a good time as any for a little. He order his coffee, receiving a laugh from the cashier, along with a discount for her rudeness. Silver was glad for the discount (who wouldn't) but he still felt hurt after everyone's laughter. He couldn't help who he was...

A bell rang, causing Silver to look up toward the sound, his cheeks deepening. There was a pretty young lady, pink fur and green eyes who saw Silver and smiled. She ordered a coffee and sat beside him. Perhaps the world wasn't cruel after all...

* * *

**Next Couple: Tails x Cream. Review below!**


	6. Apple Store Love Song - RWJ

_**Apple Store Love Song - Fatty Spins (Ray William Johnson) **_

_**Tails x Cream**_

_**Disclaimer on front page**_

* * *

It was a regular day in Station Square when Tails was busy building his latest invention; a touch screen, automatic music player that was build with a microphone and headset. Perfect for Sonic's birthday gift! As it turns out, Sonic had had this certain obsession with music, especially from his games, so Tails designed a personalized player for his best friend and brother.

Just as Tails was about to wrap it up, ready for the party he was going to prepare along with Amy, he heard a knock at the door. In a panic, he hid the player in his tails (look, he doesn't wear clothes D:) and headed toward the door. There stood Cream, dressed in her favorite orange dress with a pretty pink bow in replacement to her usual blue one. Tails smiled, but noticed Cheese wasn't with her.

"Hey Cream. Where's Cheese?" He questioned with a smile. Cream giggled and replied, stating he was busy with Vanilla, creating Sonic's almighty cake.

"It's gonna be the same flavor as Chili dogs!" she smiled as Tails let her inside, asking how he can be of assistance.

"I'm trying to find Sonic's favorite colors.. I know you've told me before, but I've forgotten again.." Her smile faded to an embarrassed look, cheeks burning as she bit as she chewed her finger. Tails chuckled, blushing a bit himself. For a while now, Tails had a slight crush on Cream, but was always to shy to admit it to her.

"It's blue, just like him." He smiled, rubbing her hair gently, a smile growing on her face.

"So blue and mint green. I got it!" Cream smiled, blushing more so when Tails noticed she'd remembered his favorite color.

* * *

**Next Couple: Shadow x Pauline. Review & Request!**


	7. Beautiful - Eminem NEW

_**Beautiful - Eminem**_

_**Shadow x Pauline**_

_**Warning: Oc's used. Don't like don't read. **_

_**Also Language may be strong.**_

_**Disclaimer: Remains the same.**_

* * *

Shadow walked through the street, feeling terrible. He was trying to protect the Earth and mankind like Maria promised, but it was hard when everyone assumed when you looked like a demonic hedgehog. He hated it. He was just about to give up all hope, and loose it when he heard singing within the park.

He turned to the sound, looking at the stage that was placed for the musical concert. A band was playing and the drum beat caught his attention along with the guitar riff at the beginning. He decided to walk over and look, seeing 3 hedgehogs.

A tall green hedgehog who was singing behind the main along with guitar, a brown fuzz who played drums and a tall red hedgehog at front, tapping her foot to the beat. Her words hit Shadow personally...

"I'm just so freakin' depressed, I just can't seem to get out this slump. If I could just get over this hump but I need something to pull me out this dump.I took my bruises, took my lumps. Fell down and I got right back up, but I need that spark to get psyched back up, in order for me to pick the mic back up. I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in. I'm starting to feel decent again, so I decided just to pick this pen up and try to make an attempt to vent, but I just can't admit, or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap, I need a new outlet. And I know some shit's so hard to swallow, but I just can't sit back and wallow, in my own sorrow. But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow, one tough act to follow, I'll be one tough act to follow. Here today, gone tomorrow, but you'd have to walk a thousand miles in my shoes..."

Shadow blinked, understanding all of it, all seemed to fit his personal life. The green hedgehog sang the chorus as the main singer took a sip of water from a nearby water bottle before singing once more.

"In my shoes, just to see what it's like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes, just to see what it'd be like to, feel your pain, you feel mine. Go inside each other's minds, just to see what we find, look at shit through each other's eyes.  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh. They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you, so don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful. Oh, they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you" Shadow felt a new spirit again, his pain melting away. He was who he was, no one could change that no matter what they did.

* * *

**Next Couple: Sonadow. Review!**


	8. Born This Way - Lady Gaga

_**Born This Way - Lady Gaga**_

_**Sonic x Shadow**_

_**Warning: Yaoi ahead. Don't like it, don't read. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer on front page**_

* * *

Shadow was pacing through the streets of Station Square, watching other creatures enjoy themselves. He felt caged ever since understanding his true emotions for a certain hedgehog. His face burnt at the thought of him alone, but seeing him race past him made things all that much more worse.

"Hey Shads! Wanna race?" His cocky grin made Shadow's insides rattle from want and crave from need. He wanted that blue boy more than he knew.

"Not now S- Faker." He turned away, hiding his burning desire for the blue beast. He muttered curse words beneath his breath. He almost called him Sonic..

"Now now Shads, that not how you roll.. what's up with you?" His smile melted his emotional barrier. But before Shadow could think straight, he gritted his teeth in anger, grabbing the blue blurs shoulders and pulling him close for a warm, tender kiss. Sonic was redder than blue as his hands were lost in his precious fur.

After Shadow had finally let go, a rare smile was seen on his face.

"I was born that way."

* * *

**Haha! Shadow is so OOC! I apologise it's so short D: Please send your requests!**

* * *

**Next Couple: Sonic x Amy, Review & Request!**


	9. Circus - Britney Spears

_**Circus - Britney Spears**_

_**Sonic x Amy**_

_**Disclaimer on front page**_

* * *

Today was the big day. Amy had bought her dress, her engagement ring, Sonic's tuxedo and finally some ropes and chains to keep him still. All she needed now was Sonic trying to think of a plan to catch Sonic's attention, she decided it was because she was too young looking and asked Rouge for some advice. The wise bat knew just what Amy should were to attract the hedgehog's well-needed attention.

Later that day, Amy walked out of Rouge's dressing room to a large mirror she "borrowed" from a clothes store nearby. There she stood and Rouge clapped, admitting she looked just right for Sonic and his manly hormones. She was dressed in a tight trench coat that had a long tail at the back and revealed all too much at the front, netted tights running down to high heeled boots that reached her knees. Rouge had also fixed up her make up so she looked stunning and her hair was no exception.

To test out her theroy, she walked outside, sitting on a nearby bench in the park, sitting in the most adult-like position. She muttered to herself time and time again '_will this work?_' and after a few moments she received her answer.

Sonic stopped in mid sprint, looking up and down Amy before walking slowly towards her.

"Amy... what are you wearing..." He sounded disgusted, almost as if he hated her more than usual.

"Rouge said that... this would get your attention..." She smiled, trying to look as adult as she could. "I thought you avoided me due to my childish looks so I-"

"Dressed up in such a manner your killing my insides..." He admitted, a blush on his cheeks. Amy was confused... Wasn't her age why he ran away? "I run from you cause I can't admit it to you..." He sighed, sitting down beside her, staring at the clouds.

"...I love you Amy...as you..."

* * *

**Next Couple: Shadow x Mephiles, Don't be shy. The review button doesn't bite :D**


	10. Dangerous - Michael Jackson NEW

_**Dangerous - Michael Jackson**_

_**Shadow x Mephiles**_

_**Warning: Yaoi ahead. As said before, don't like don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer is still the same**_

_**Requested by Star Splice**_

* * *

Shadow walked down the alleys, thinking about a certain hedgehog he knew too much about. He was angry at him for copying him in every way but some how glad he wasn't another Sonic. He sighed, turning to see the hedgehog in question.

"Why hello Shadow." He mumbled, his nails pinning Shadow to the wall behind him. Purple smoke flooded the alley, hiding the events Mephiles wanted to occur next. His dragged his nail along Shadow's neck, leaving a slight trail of blood, causing Shadow to wince in pain, but want more. He was confused. He didn't understand, but before he could say anything, Mephiles shoved his finger into Shadow's mouth, stating this was a kiss with no mouth. Shadow panicked in fear yet wanted him to do more, which Mephiles soon did to his pleasure yet dismay.

* * *

"A purple barrier in an alley way?" Kirsty muttered to herself before passing the smoke to see Mephiles and Shadow, lying on top of one another, doing things that scared the poor hedgehog for life.

* * *

**Aw! Naughty Mephie! Next Couple: Jet x Wave**


	11. Dirty Dancer - Enrique Iglasias (Usher)

_**Dirty Dancer - Enrique Iglasais ft Usher**_

_**Jet x Wave**_

_**Disclaimer on front page**_

* * *

**Jet's POV...**

I smiled as I walked through the doors of my favorite club. They payed a minimal amount of 5 rings a shot and withheld hot dancers, dancing on poles or the floor. I always got excited and 9/10 would end up wasted with some hot chick. I bet Sonic's not that gangster I laughed at my thoughts before sitting at the bar, requesting for a shot, glancing around the room at the girls here.

A lot of hedgehogs were here tonight, but after a while, I noticed that a large group formed near one of the dancers, spinning her way to the top (of the pole I guess). I tried to look at the girl, but my sight was blocked by many hedgehogs and echidnas trying to win her with cash. Not even I was that bad... I chuckled at their miserable attempts, taking my shot and feeling the alcohol do it's job.

After a good couple of shots, I looked over to the dance floor to find today's "play around" and that's when I saw her. A beautiful purple swallow wearing white pants and bra, a white bandanna on her head, withholding her hair that cascaded down her back and to her knees and her moves were just as stunning. She had been practicing obviously, but strangely enough, I felt need. Not like usual when I just wanted to flip and dip a girl, but like permanent need. I stood up, well crawled out my seat and wobbled my way over to her. For some reason, my legs wouldn't listen to me and collapsed whenever I got near.

Eventually, I built up courage and strength to push my way across the floor to the angel dancing there.

"Excuse me, but could I interest you in a dance?" I smiled, her eyes even more beautiful than her body. I was nervous as ever, and I couldn't understand why. Usually I said "lets slip out back" but this time I asked her for a full-blown dance.. dang.

We partied for a while, neither bored of each other's presence. What happened next... well, I'd tell you, but it'd ruin her night.

* * *

**Next Couple: Dusk x Kirsty. Review and Request! Please :c**


	12. DJ Got Us Fallin In Love - Usher DZ Note

_**DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again - Usher (ft Pitbull)**_

_**Dusk x Kirsty**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own music and Dusk belongs to DuskZilla (You can always give him to me for adoption... xD)**_

_**To DuskZilla...**_

_**Adoption is where I take your character off your hands. All thanks are still given to you, but I use him in all sorts of stories :P Also, if u adopt, you cant give him to anyone else. Sure they can use him in stories, but he'll be mine in a way :P Like I've done with Peer Meditation :D It's still thanks to owner, but I own it now ^^**_

_**Requested by: DuskZilla**_

* * *

The music began as I walked through the hall. A smile grew on my face as I span in rhythm to the speakers bouncing. I smiled, ordered myself an apple juice before blushing at the person beside me. He turned his face toward mine and he too had a burning on his cheeks. Dusk was here, beside me once more. I felt my heart flutter as I waited for him to speak, but he never did.

Our drinks came and I sipped mine, noticing the funny taste within. I shrugged and swallowed it down as my vision blurred. I shook my head, trying to see straight, but it only made it worse. Dusk noticed and chuckled at my drunken state and asked for a dance. I slurred a yes as he pulled me toward the dance floor.

He span me around from side to side, my body floppy and dead like a zombie. I giggled as we tried to dance, but I went too far, pushing my lips against his. His lips were warm and comforting, my hands holding his shoulders.

Dusk just stood there, confused at the contact. Once I pulled away, I noticed what I had done and apologized hoping I hadn't been something daft like his first.. He smiled and span me some more, almost as if he was making me pay for that. I just smiled. If this was punishment, I'd kiss him all the time.

* * *

**I hope you liked drunk Kirsty there.. She rarely drinks, thus not needing much to get wasted.**

* * *

**Next Couple: Mephiles x Kirsty. Review!**


	13. Monster - Kayne West (Nicki Minaj)

_**Monster - Kanye West ft Jay-Z, Nicki Minaj, Rick Ross and Bon Iver**_

_**Mephiles x Kirsty**_

_**Warning: Oc used. Don't like, don't read. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer on front page**_

* * *

Halloween was approaching and my what a stunner it was going to be! Everyone was dressed up, all ready for a little excitement when Shadow entered the room with a mess behind him. He was dressed as his usual (a vampire) whilst a four armed, four legged, 2 eared moaning mess came from behind him. Everyone freaked out at the sight, but when Amy smacked the lights on, it turned out to be Mephiles and Kirsty wrapped up in bandages, dressed as a mummy.

After a few giggles, it was time to trick or treat. Kirsty and Mephiles' double act scared many people into giving the group the whole bowl of candy, Cream collecting the chocolates with Amy, Tails picking out the mint.

What no one knew was that beneath that layer of bandages, Mephiles was being kissed by Kirsty, their faced burnt in harmony, but hidden in the moon lit night.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short D: I don't celebrate Halloween that much so I wouldn't know it too well Dx**

* * *

**Next Couple: Mephiles x Tikal. Don't forget to review!**


	14. Monster - Skillet

_**Monster - Skillet**_

_**Mephiles x Tikal**_

_**Disclaimer on front page**_

_**Requested by: DuskZilla**_

* * *

**Mephiles POV~**

It was time for my daily destruction through the city. I felt like smirking, but due to my loss of mouth, I couldn't do that. I faded into a deep amythest mist before sneaking through locked doors and revealing my lizard green eyes to the weakest there. She was a pink hedgehog, fragile and young. Perfect.

"Your time is up..." I laughed as I reaveled my true self. I felt my crystalline self burn through my skin and out again. I felt free in this form. I dug my nails into her bare flesh just as someone screamed from behind me.

"Leave her alone Mephiles!" I turned to the one who called my name and was taken back by the surprise. A tall, orange furred echidna was standing alone, everyone around her cowering to one corner. She wore white shirt with matching sandels along with a green checked skirt and beautiful head band. Her eyes were a devilish violet, that color that seemed to draw me in.

"Who might you be." I echoed in my throat, dropping the girl, her blood staining my nails. I stood before her, watching as her cheeks went a little pink.

"My name isn't important Mephiles. Leave this place alone. You're not welcome here." I chuckled at her futile attempts.

"Now why would I do that..." I saw her walking closer to me, the color on her cheeks changing to a red.

"Otherwise I'll do this..." I didn't have time to regester what she was doing until I felt soft skin on my muzzle. I felt my cheeks heat up as my crystaline form faded, leaving me in my hedgehog state. I blinked, watching her. What had she done?

* * *

**Next Couple: Scourge x Rouge. Review... please... 8C**


	15. Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5

_**Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 (ft Christina Agulera)**_

_**Scourge x Rouge**_

_**Disclaimer on front page**_

_**Requested by: DuskZilla**_

* * *

**Rouge's POV ~**

Music blasted through the speakers as I was sat at the bar. Flirting with the bartender had it's gains. I tossed back a few drinks, looking toward the stage. There I saw a cutie hedgehog, a neon green under the spotlight, wearing a leather black jacket with flames raging up. I couldn't help myself. I walked towards the stage, smiling as the hedgehog aimed all his words towards me. He seemed to be singing from Maroon 5's song "Moves Like Jagger" and I had to admit, he was rather good at it.

"Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right then aim for my heart, If you feel like you take me away, Ill make it okay, I swear I'll behave..." His smirk was aimed for me on purpose and my, I couldnt help but smile back, grooving to the beat.

"Take me tongue and I know you, kiss me 'til your drunk and I'll show you, I got the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger I got the mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ves like Jagger..." He pointed the microphone to me and, luckily enough, I knew Christina Agulera's part.

"You wanna know... how to make me smile... Take control own me just for the night, yeah. But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it, you're gonna have to keep it..." I smiled as he took my free hand, pulling me onto the stage. As the song continued, we sang together in unison, the crowd craving for more. I smiled, touching beneath his jacket ever so slightly. He just smirked, doing it in return.

* * *

**Next Couple: Nazo x Amy and don't forget you too can send me your requests!**


	16. Payphone - Maroon 5

_**Payphone - Maroon 5 (ft Wiz Kalifa)**_

**_Nazo x Amy_**

**_Disclaimer on front page_**

**_Requested by: DuskZilla_**

* * *

Nazo, the world's most mysterious creature. No one knows where he's from, when he appeared or why he did so. He ran through Stration City for a breeze walk only to be tackled by a pink blur.

"Excuse me, but get off me!" He growled, looking at the pink menace. Her innocent green eyes seemed to melt through his ice sculpture of a heart and sent blood rushing to his cheeks. Her magnificent beauty was outstanding... breath taking.

"Oh I'm so sorry... I thought you were my darling Sonic!" the girl blurted with a smile, clambering to her feet. Nazo blinked and stood up, brushing off his fur.

"Apologies... but um... may I have your name?" Nazo seemed more generous this time around as the girl referred herself as being called Amy Rose.

"Then call me Mr Rose..." He said, holding her hand, kissing it gently with a smile on his face. Amy, however didnt feel the same way...

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for Sonic... I'll see you soon!" She smiled as she ran off, leaving Nazo alone with new emotions over that certain girl... Would he live on without her...?

She was a true Rose... Delicate and heart warming with thorns that could cut deep and make you bleed in ways more painful that you could image...

* * *

**I am so sorry it's so short... I had an idea to transform this into a full story so I didn't wanna give away too much xD**

* * *

**Next Couple: Silver x Blaze. Review!**


	17. Shut Up (I Love You) - Save the Arcade

_**Shut Up (I Love You) - Save the Arcade**_

_**Silver x Blaze**_

_**Disclaimer on front page**_

_**Requested by: DuskZilla**_

* * *

Silver wasn't having much luck. He was trying to prove to Blaze his feelings, but she wasn't having it. He sent notes, letters, gifts... Nothing seemed to make her realize. In the end, he decided, he'd have to tell her to her face, it was the only thing he hadn't tried. After time passed, his anger built up, causing him to storm out of his office and down to Blaze's apartment.

"Blaze!" He yelled, banging on the door. It didn't take long before Blaze answered.

"What's up Silver? Weren't we going out later-"

"I love you Blaze!" He blurted out, panting hard. "I've had enough of you saying that I don't!"

Blaze's face just turned away, muttering harshly. "You don't."

"Shut up and listen, I love you!"

"You can't be serious.." She laughed a little at his childish ways. "You really don't,"

"You wouldn't know,"

"Just let it go." She sighed, closing the door, but Silver's foot stopped the door from shutting.

"Can I say I love you?" He demanded.

"Please don't." She growled, growing tired of his persistance.

"And you love me too?" This question knocked her guard down.

"That's nothing you can prove."

"Say you do." He demanded, her responce was "I don't."

"You will."

"I wont." They were getting in each others faces, Silver's strength against Blaze's trying to shut the door between them.

"You're not helping." Silver said with a fustrated look on his face.

"What if I said my heart belonged to someone else?" Blaze argued back, her cheeks finally tinting a slight pink.

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Good." She admitted with a sudden kiss, knocking Silver back, closing the door behind her. A smile grew on Silver's face. He'd won her heart.

* * *

**Next Couple: Mephiles x Shadow**


	18. We Are Young - Fun NEW

_**We Are Young - Fun (ft Janelle Mon)**_

_**Shadow x Mephiles**_

_**Warning: Yaoi within. Don't like don't... if you don't like it why are you even here?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mephiles or Shadow... just Kirsty who plays Cupid**_

* * *

Shadow sighed, glancing at Sonic who was running around like a mad man. Tails was following behind with some underwear on his head which Shadow didn't know how he got them for they didn't wear underwear. Dusk chased after them demanding for his underwear back and Kirsty seemed to straggle Sonic in a way that looked like she was giving him a piggy back and Silver wasn't any help taking pictures. Even Espio was loopy and that was saying something.

He looked to the bar seeing Amy talking to some sunglasses whilst Pauline glared at her like she was loosing it. She swallowed her shot before throwing the glass to the wall, trying to break Amy's phase. Poor thing was they were SONIC's glasses...

Shadow was sure he was insane. There was no other explanation. He ran out the bar to see Mephiles waving. He blushed as he glanced back and forth noticing the streets were fading. Mephiles tossed him over his shoulder and took him home, noticing Shadow collapsing into his sleep almost immediately Mephiles couldn't help but stroke his fur and smile mentally.

* * *

**Short I know, but damn those characters crazy! Sorry DuskZilla for like... taking your underwear off ya o.o**

**Next Couple: Coming Soon!**


End file.
